


Paperwork

by Accal1a



Series: Flash Bang #1 (Indigo Team) [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec thinks his day is going to be long and boring, until Magnus decides to send him some fire messages and things get decidedly less boring.Square #14 - Epistolary





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a continuation of [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372346) or as a stand alone piece. Either way, I hope you enjoy.

Alec was having a dull day.

His morning meetings were an insult to drying paint, and the afternoon wasn't shaping up to be much better either. Being Head of the Institute was amazing in so many ways, and it really was what he had been born to do...but on days like this he did occasionally think he wished Jace had kept it. That thought was invariably followed by several visions on just how Jace Herondale could have burnt the Institute down by now, and by that point whatever meeting he was in looked like salvation.

When a fire message appeared, he reached for it without thought, a sigh already forming in his throat before he'd even looked at it. There were only two things that came by fire messages. Messages from the Clave or messages from his father, neither of them were particularly welcome if he was honest. The Clave had got a lot better recently, and he might be reading into it too much, but he got the feeling that being an openly gay shadowhunter dating a downloader, and running the New York Institute, wasn't something they wanted or expected.

When he looked at the missive, he saw Magnus' elegant script and instantly softened. He had no idea why Magnus would be writing to him instead of sending a text, but it was a welcome reaction nonetheless.

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I know you have far too many boring meetings today, so I thought I would write to cheer you up. It's far easier to read a letter in a dull meeting than it is to pull out your phone and check a message from me._

_It's archaic, but dare I say romantic to write like this, don't you think?_

_All my love,_

_Magnus_

Alec pulled a piece of paper from his drawer and pulled the ink pen towards him so that he could respond, wondering what to say. Isabelle had someone who she wrote to when she was younger, someone in Idris who she spoke with every month or so. He'd never seen the point in writing letters to a stranger, the relationship could be nothing if not superficial. This was Magnus though, someone who Alec loved and who loved him. This wasn't writing for the sake of writing.

_Magnus,_

_You're ridiculous, but I love it. Pen-pals it is._

_~Alec_

Alec didn't get a response straight away, and so he went back to the paperwork on his desk, he did keep having to stop to smile though, because Magnus was right – it was romantic.

After another hour or so, in which Alec was pretty sure he authorised the same invoice six times and had to go back and check that no, they were all slightly different, a fire message appeared above his head and drifted down into his hair. When he moved his head it fell down onto the desk, the paper caressing his cheek on the way down. Alec thought that it felt like Magnus' fingertips stroking his face.

He laughed at himself, because he'd only been away from Magnus for a few hours and yet just the thought of him made him smile. He'd never understood the phrase 'lovesick' before, couldn't understand how someone could have their lives completely taken over by another person, but now he did. This was love, and he was, for want of a better word, loving it.

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I hope you're having a lovely day and that you're getting the job at hand done to your satisfaction. I wanted to hand deliver this, but I thought you might be busy, so I have sent it like this instead._

Alec felt a soft touch moving from his ankles further up his trouser leg. It felt like fingertips stroking him, more specifically it felt like Magnus' fingers stoking him. His breath hitched in his throat as the movement slid further up, his thighs. He carried on reading the letter.

_I wish I could come to the Institute and give you a hand with all of the work you have, but alas I have clients. I hope that your work doesn't become too much of a handful. If you need me later though, I'm sure I could clear my schedule to give you a hand. ~Magnus_

Alec could feel the magic move still higher, and considering the not so subtle puns that Magnus was employing, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. Hastily, he stood and drew a locking rune on the door. The ministrations didn't stop as he was moving towards the door, and as if it knew, Alec felt the first touch of what felt like Magnus' hand as soon as he had finished the rune. He leant his hand on the door as he felt the movement touch his cock and he suppressed a groan when he felt the 'hand' move.

Alec supposed he deserved this for all of the teasing he'd made Magnus endure when he had been away in Idris, but it still seemed decidedly unfair nonetheless. He managed to get back to his desk, puffing out breaths as the hand employed all of the tricks that Magnus would have done. 

There was no way being stimulated without seeing Magnus' face should be this hot, but it was. Alec opened his phone and rang Magnus' number, which wasn't picked up. He couldn't work out whether Magnus' voicemail was always that cheerful and smug sounding, but he wouldn't have put it past him to be deliberately screening his calls. _The bastard_.

After a while, Alec realised that Magnus' magic wasn't slowing down, wasn't stopping, and he meant to make him orgasm when he wasn't even there. He lent his head back against the back of his chair, putting one hand over his mouth as he moaned. 

Just at the point of climax, Alec heard a knock at the door and he looked at it with scorn, especially when he felt the magic dissipate like it had never been there in the first place.

“Mr Lightwood?” A voice said from the other side of the door. “You're late for the 2 O'clock meeting.”

It was one of the younger Shadowhunters, one that had ended up being an assistant of sorts once he realised just how much paperwork there was to be had in the running of an Institute. Alec liked them, but he still wanted to ship them off to a far corner of the Earth for the interruption.

Alec activated his endurance rune, took several deep breaths and made sure to hold a folder strategically on the way to the meeting room. Thankfully, a dull meeting was the best way to get rid of an inconvenient boner.

When Alec got back into his office, he saw another letter on his desk. As soon as he saw it, he shut his door, locking it and putting a Soundless rune on it too. He wasn't going to be distracted this time. He didn't have another meeting for a while and if this letter ended up like the last one, he didn't want to be distracted.

_Dearest Alexander,_

_I know that sometimes days just blow by without any trouble, and other times they drag. I would hate it if you were so bored that you made a mistake and something blew up in your face. Please make sure you are careful._

_~Magnus_

Even knowing what was about to happen, Alec wasn't prepared and he was immediately pleased he had silenced the room because a long and low moan emanated from his throat as he felt Magnus' 'mouth' swallow him whole.

Alec was going to walk back to his desk, but found that the movement was too difficult, so instead he leant against the wall next to the door as he was summarily blown.

Somehow, it was one of the best blow jobs he'd received and that knowledge made him feel even more debauched because it meant that his partner could wreck him when he wasn't even in the same Borough as him, which hardly seemed fair.

Too late, Alec realised that he was being brought to completion quickly, his Endurance rune clearly burning out, and he only just managed to get the button on his trousers open partially before he was coming directly into his underwear, something that had never happened to him before.

“God, Magnus.” Alec said brokenly. His legs were shaking and he carefully got back to his desk and sat down, breathing heavily.

After he'd come down from his high, he released one of the disadvantages to not being around Magnus was that a wave of the hand didn't make him clean. He got changed quickly, throwing his soiled garments in a bag.

When Alec heard his phone ring, he knew who it was going to be before he even saw the screen.

“I'm going to kill you.” Alec promised answering the phone.

“I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Alexander.” Magnus said with mock affront.

Alec laughed tiredly and told Magnus he would be home within the hour.

Not even the awkward conversation he had with Jace in the corridor about why he was wearing gear trousers and not his regular ones was enough to make him lose his smile. Not even when he told Magnus what had happened and 'spilling coffee' started to become a euphemism for dalliances.

Magnus was a nightmare, but he was _his_ nightmare...and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
